Conventionally, many facilities, businesses, or offices have modular furniture that can be configured in a variety of arrangements to suit a particular need. The modular furniture can be configured to provide a workstation. Each workstation may have one of more CPU's and telephones that require access to one or more computer networks or telephone networks. Commonly, each CPU and telephone at each modular workstation is connected by network cables to a floor, wall, or ceiling hub or distribution network. A floor, wall, or ceiling hub commonly is provided for each workstation. The network cables may include one or more of fiber optic cables, twisted pair cables, or coaxial cables, etc. The number of cables and types of cables may vary depending on the number of CPU's or telephones at each workstation.
In some workstations, it is desirable to connect different CPU's or telephones to different networks. For example, each CPU may require connection to a network having a different level of security, such as top secret, classified or restricted access, and general or public access. Similarly, each telephone may require connection to a network having a different level of security. It is desirable that the physical connection of each CPU or telephone to the corresponding network be properly and correctly made to ensure the integrity of each network and maintain the desired level of security. It also is desirable to reduce the complexity of the network wires supplied to the workstations, and more particularly, to a cluster of modular workstations.